


Favorite Story

by molly16



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, I already love Mac so much, and that episode was perfect, but Jake got that die hard name!, obvious spoilers for lights out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: Very short little thing where Jake tells Mac his first bedtime story. It's a good one.Spoilers for the season seven finale, so if you haven't seen that, go watch it, it's fantastic.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Favorite Story

Amy quickly fell asleep once everyone left, leaving her two boys alone together. In a small handful of years, it’s almost a guarantee that leaving the two of them together will lead to some sort of mayhem, but now, they’re harmless together. When Jake noticed that Amy had finally fallen asleep, he whispered to Mac, “Your mom is stubborn, isn’t she? She refused to fall asleep in front of everyone, but the second they leave, she’s out.” 

Even though Amy told him earlier that he’s not going to drop Mac, and he believed her then, standing up with such a tiny baby in his arms suddenly feels like the worst idea he’s ever had. He readjusts Mac ever so slightly, sitting down with his son in his arms, “She likes to plan everything out. And for the big things, like you, even her back up plans have back up plans. But she didn’t even think about having you at the precinct. That one wasn’t anywhere in her plans.” Looking away from the bundle in his arms, he looks up at his wife, who manages to look beautiful even after having a baby.

That’s when it hits him, “I guess it makes sense for you to have been born at the precinct.” Mac lets out a yawn, finally getting tired, “Your first bedtime story, from the master storyteller himself: how I met your mom.”

It’s about an hour later when Amy wakes up, hearing Jake whispering to their son. At first, she wants to interrupt their scheming, but then she hears what he’s saying, and her heart melts. His whispered story continues, “On this halloween, I had a plan. I always have a plan, of course, but this year it was really good. In September, I had a belt made that looked exactly like the one we were trying to get, but it didn’t say amazing detective slash genius.”

Amy jumps in the story, “It said Amy Santiago, will you marry me.”

Jake’s head pops up at the sound of her voice, “I was just telling Mac a little bedtime story. Figured I should start with the best one I know.”

“It’s my favorite story too.” Jake walks across the room, careful not to disturb or drop Mac, “Hopefully he doesn’t get sick of it.”

“I’m sure he will.” Amy brushes her finger across Mac’s cheek, “But we’re still going to tell it to him anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Mac and that episode was perfect, but that baby they used was massive. That kid was like 6 months old at least.


End file.
